The present invention disclosure describes a flexible golf club grip formed with an underlist or inner core layer of elastomeric material and an outer layer of elastomeric having a softer “feel” or lesser durometer hardness. Heretofore, this softer feel has been achieved by wrapping a layer of lower durometer elastomer over the underlist either in a spiral strip after molding and adhesively securing the strip or by molding with the underlist or by over molding a separate layer. Both of these techniques have resulted in increased complexity of molding and increased cost for the grip.
It has thus been desired to find a way or means for providing the flexible golf club grip with a softer feel to the user on the outer gripping surface has yet to provide sufficient structural stability and retention of the grip on the golf club shaft. Where the outer layer of the flexible golf club grip has been formed by wrapping a spiral layer, it has been necessary to form the wrap of the same material as the underlist in order that the outer layer will be properly cured and bonded with the underlist during molding which results in the outer surface having an undesirable hardness and resulting in poor gripability.
If the outer wrapped layer such as a spiral wrap and the underlist are made of the same elastomeric material having the desired softness for the outer layer than the result is the underlist is too soft to function properly as the grip for the golf club.
It is also desired to provide decorative features and designs as visible from the exterior of the grip to provide for identification, design appeal, and thus improved marketability.
Furthermore, where a spiral wrap appearance is desired on the grip, it has been necessary to paint the spiral edges of the outer layer wrap after molding in order to achieve the desired appearance which has resulted in additional complexity and cost for the grip.